Cold Rice Shrimp
Main= |rarity = R |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = Jiuniang |paired2 = |fa1 = Red Dumpling |fa2 = Bulimia |recipe = Risotto |food type = Dessert |birthplace = China |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 凉虾 |personality = Pure |height = 149cm / 4ft.9in. |likes1 = Jiuniang |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Marieve Herington |cvjp = Yūki Aoi |cvcn = Xiao Q (小Q) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote=I am so happy to spend every day together with mommy~ |bio=A white-eyed young girl who carries her fishing gear around with her. Just like a lovable daughter, she will listen to the Attendant's words. Sometimes the fish basket she carries will emit a faint white light. There seems to be an incredible force in there. |food introduction=Cold rice shrimp isn't actually shrimp. It's actually rice noodles that resemble tiny shrimps. It is a common dessert in china best served cold. |power = 1051 |atk = 33 |def = 9 |hp = 362 |crit = 615 |critdmg = 599 |atkspd = 677 |acquire = * Summoning * Team Up (Tsuchigumo Easy/Normal) * Shard Fusion * Token Shop |events = *Food Soul's Wish *Grand Dress-Up |normaltitle = First Blossoms |normal = Cold Rice Shrimp brandishes her fish basket, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to a random enemy plus 18 extra damage. |energytitle = Cold Dream Bamboo Basket |energy = Cold Rice Shrimp summons a torrent of tiny red-and-white-striped shrimp from her fish basket, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to the farthest enemy unit plus 121 extra damage, also putting the target in a deep sleep for 3 seconds. |title1 = Flavor Breakthrough |skill1 = During Judging Voyage, the Flavor of all dishes entered is increased by 55 points (+5 per level) |title2 = Cater to Preference |skill2 = Increase the initial Mood of the Judge in Voyage by 3%. (+3 per level) |unlock2 = 2 Stars |name = |contract = Are... are you my mommy? |login = Welcome home, Mommy. You look tired, please rest a while~ |arena = Mommy~ |skill = No one can harm my mommy! |ascend = If mommy needs me to be strong, I will try my hardest! |fatigue = I wanna help mommy, but I cannot move my body! |recovering = I can always feel my mommy's love for me~ |attack = Mommy~ let's leave together~ then we can return home early~ |ko = I'm sorry... mommy... |notice = Mommy has finished making the food. Should I carry it out? |idle1 = Mommy? What are you thinking? |idle2 = I am so happy to spend every day together with Mommy~ |interaction1 = Mommy, do you want to eat shrimp? |interaction2 = Although my name is Cold Rice Shrimp, I'm not actually made of shrimp~ |interaction3 = Sometimes, I get the feeling that I've forgotten something. What on Earth could it be? |pledge = I don't want us to separate. Mommy and I are the same. Great, really great! |intimacy1 = When I was with my mommy, I gradually remembered some very important things that I had forgotten. |intimacy2 = It's really good to be by your side~ |intimacy3 = Because of you, I can continue to move forward without hesitation so please continue to watch over me. |skin = Sweet Words of Longing |skin quote = Mother's Day is almost here. Do you think Mother will like this carnation? I want to see her happy smile~ |skin acquire = Lazy Afternoon event, Food Soul's Wish event, Grand Dress-Up event. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills